Scarlet Blue 1
by AliceGorgon
Summary: Nuevo año es Shibusen, Nuevos Estudiantes, Aventuras y los secretos que una vez trataron de ocultarse saldrán a la luz reviviendo esta historia de nuevo, ¡Una nueva Aventura que da de que Hablar! Soul Eater - Scarlet Blue (La Autora que quería enseñarle sus historias y fantasías al resto de el mundo ahora tiene el valor de mostrar este trozo de mi fanfic! Por favor cuídenlo )


Scarlet Blue

/Marzo 02/ Death city /Entrada de Shibusen/  
.- Y han pasado dos meses... desde que acabamos con el Kishin… Soul en que piensas?...-. Dijo Maka con una voz delicada  
.- No lo sé… tal vez que desde ese día no ha pasado nada fuera de lo normal… Los Kishins restantes… las vacaciones todo es aburrido y común, parezco un estúpido quejándome de que la vida ahora es aburrida, de seguro Kid me criticaría diciendo que el mundo ahora es perfecto!, Tch… a mí me parece de lo más cotidiana… y eso no es cool, Maka-. Dijo Soul a regañadientes mientras se apoyaba sobre la baranda  
.- … Bueno, al menos ya no hay más locura en el mundo, acaso eso no es reconfortante?-. Preguntó Maka un poco preocupada por su compañero  
.- No me gusta que todo sea tan normal… llega a ser frío y aburrido -. Seguía quejándose Soul  
.-YAHHHOOOO!-. Gritó alguien que estaba subiendo las escaleras a la velocidad de la luz  
.- Bla-Blackstar!? – Dijo Maka casi gritando… -WAO PERO SI ES EL SEÑOR ME VOY DE VIAJE PARA CAZAR KISHINS NO DE VACACIONES! JO!-. Dijo Soul dándole una palmada fuerte a Blackstar en la espalda  
.- Hey Blackstar como has estado…? -. Dijo Soul y al instante le dio el puño a Blackstar y este le respondió  
.- B-Black S-tar! Espéranos! por favor! -. Dijo Tsubaki quien seguía subiendo las escaleras delante de Patty, Liz y Kid  
.- No te desvíes de la línea PERFECTAMENTE puesta en la mitad de la escalera Patty! PODRIA SER FATAL PARA LA SIMETRIA! -. Dijo Kid regañando a Patty  
-. OOPS! OH! Oh Ejeje Perdón! Jeje -. Respondió Patty con una sonrisa de mejilla a mejilla  
.- Como era esperarse tu desesperación por la Simetría! Eeeh! Deberíamos darte algo así como lentes-espejo para que veas todo con su mismo reflejo perfecto y simétrico! -. Le dijo a Kid agarrándose los bolsillos y empujando a Patty para que su forma de caminar fuese más pareja  
.- Hoof! Hoof… -. Miren! A Maka-Chan le han crecido los pechos! WOAH!-. Dijo Patty señalándola  
.- Eh? Ah… si eso… Patty por favor no lo digas así… -. Dijo Maka un poco molesta  
.-EH!? DONDE, DONDE!? YO LA VEO IGUAL DE PLANA! -. Gritó Blackstar sacudiendo a Maka de la corbatilla. .-… MAKA-CHOOOOOOOP!-. Gritó Maka y le dio un golpe a BlackStar con un libro hasta dejarle un moretón del tamaño de un tomate.  
.- … Tú nunca cambiaras BlackStar… -. Dijo Soul con un tono cool y serio  
.- Hm… Qué extraño… Según mi padre iban a haber muchos estudiantes transferidos este año, pero hasta ahora no veo a nadie… Hm…-. Dijo Kid con una mano en el bolsillo y otra en la barbilla  
.- Por qué lo mencionas Kid? Acaso tienes miedo que los nuevos sean… ASI-MÉ-TRI-COS!? JEJEJEJEJE!-. Dijo Patty burlándose de Kid  
.- En realidad… tomo este asunto más serio… No importa mucho la asimetría de los humanos… Después de cosas así -. Dijo Kid señalando a Soul  
.- Obsesión compulsiva… a la simetría-. Dijo Maka riendo un poco y sin darse cuenta todos la miraban extrañamente…  
-. UGH! PERMISSOOOOOO! -. Gritó una voz femenina extraña que corría hacia ellos, … la chica dio un mal paso y cayó sobre Soul, Las cosas de la chica cayeron sobre Maka y ella sobre Soul.  
.- A-AH! Pe-perdón- Dijo la chica -. No fue nada… no tienes porque disculp- Soul iba a terminar la frase pero miro a la chica peli rojiza con ojos color miel y pestañas tupidas –parse… -. Terminó Soul  
La chica sonrió un poco lo ayudó a levantarse y tomo sus cosas…  
.- Oye ten cuidado… casi me clavas tus lápices en el brazo…- Dijo Maka un poco molesta pero riendo  
.- Disculpa, se te cayó esto… Eres una de las estudiantes transferidas?-. Preguntó Kid mientras le daba un libro todo lleno de pegatinas y colores  
-Ah… gracias… si lo soy… mi nombre es Sarah, Sarah Cherryl Yamiza…- Dijo sonriendo y tomando su libro… - Perdonen pero se me hace tarde… y se suponía que estuviese en la oficina de registros hace un buen rato, los veo luego! -. Dijo Sarah mientras salía corriendo a toda prisa con sus medias de diferentes colores…  
.- E-Esas medias… - Dijo Kid mientras la miraba irse… casi enojado porque no fuesen simétricas  
.- … Que tosca esa chica… no creen!?-. Dijo BlackStar con una voz muy fuerte  
.- Mira quién habla! -. Dijo Maka riéndose con Liz y Patty mientras Tsubaki se avergonzaba un poco  
.-S-Sus medias ERAN ASIMÉTRICAS… No quiero ver los horrores de los demás estudiantes… iré entrando mi padre quería verme, luego nos encontramos…- Se va caminando Kid, despacio y seguido por Liz y Patty  
.-"Qué extraño… esa chica, se me hace muy conocida…" -. Pensó Soul distraído y mirando sus manos  
Fuera de lo que pensaba Soul, BlackStar ya se había ido y Tsubaki también  
-. Nee Soul… No deberíamos entrar o piensas saltarte clases de nuevo!?-. Dijo Maka jalándolo de la casaca y entraron ambos…  
Mientras tanto Kid, Liz y Patty estaban en camino a clases  
.- Liz, Patty Pueden ir a clases sin mí?... Necesito ir a hablar con mi padre luego me cuentan cómo les fue -. Dijo Kid.  
.- Oook! -. Contestó Patty riendo, .- Ne Kid espero que no sea por lo de la simetría de la escalera… -. Dijo Liz mirándolo fijamente.- Bueno Adiós! – dijo Patty llevándose a Liz  
Kid fue rumbo a la Death Room… estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, pero escuchó a su padre llegando por la entrada, también unos pequeños pasos de zapatillas que parecía eran de charol, Kid vio a su padre entrar junto con una chica con pelo negro de puntas turquesas, sus ojos eran rojos carmesí y sentía que los hipnotizaban… A él le pareció extraño, parecía… inhumana. Pero pensó antes de hablar y dijo.- Padre, querías hablar conmigo? –  
El Shinigami movió su cabeza de un lado al otro.- Oh! Si Kid! Te presento a Alice, es una nueva estudiante estará en tu Salón-. Dijo con una vos simplona  
.- Um… Un gusto conocerte. – Dijo La nueva estudiante y se inclinó como si estuviera presente ante un rey.  
.- Eh… Igualmente, supongo… - Dijo Kid confundido-. Hacía mucho tiempo que no llegaban nuevos estudiantes  
De pronto Tsubaki llegó corriendo y se acercó a ellos  
.- S-Shinigami sama u-usted me ha llamadó? – Dijo Tsubaki conteniendo el aire de lo cansada que estaba por haber corrido hasta en donde se encontraban.  
.- Si Tsubaki-Chan, por favor lleva a la nueva estudiante a su aula, tengo un asunto urgente con Kid-Kun… No olvides que está en la clase de Stein como tu Oca? -. Dijo el Shinigami moviéndose hacía el otro lado.  
.- Eh… Si claro – Dijo Tsubaki sonriendo y tomando la mano de Alice, El Shinigami y Kid entraron a la Death Room pero, Kid no dejo de mirar a Alice sospechando de algo tal vez?  
.- Te llamas Tsubaki, cierto? – Dijo Alice sonriendo y mirándola a los ojos.  
.- Ah! Sip y mi técnico se llama BlackStar; tenemos un pequeño grupo de amigos y Kid, el hijo del Shinigami está ahí también. Sé que eres nueva pero tal vez te gustaría pasarla con nosotros un rato para enseñarte la escuela -. Dijo Tsubaki caminando despacio y murmurando para que no se escuchen en las otras clases el sonido de sus voces.  
.- Oh… Bueno estaría bien supongo- Dijo Alice tímidamente.  
.- Mira por ahí es el salón- Dijo Tsubaki señalando una puerta que tenía una insignia que decía "Crescent Class" en letras anchas y negras.  
Ambas entraron y se quedaron paradas en la puerta, Ya toda la clase estaba sentada y seria escuchando el sermón de bienvenida de Shibusen,  
.-Bueno y concluyendo con esto… presentaremos a los nuevos estudiantes de esta aula…-. Dijo el Profesor Stein girando su tornillo  
Tsubaki se acercó al profesor Stein y le dio tres archivos que tenían los nombres de los nuevos estudiantes de la Aula.  
Tsubaki se sentó junto a BlackStar y Alice se quedó parada al lado de otra chica quien parecía ser nueva  
BAM!- Se abrió de un portazo la puerta y Sarah la chica "pelirroja" Entro cargando libros más pesados que ella  
.-EH! P-PERDÓN, Soy nueva y no encontraba la clase… -. Dijo esta mientras se le chorreaban los libros y papeles, entonces todos la miraban extrañamente mientras Sarah se preguntaba por qué entonces se fijó que el profesor estaba detrás de ella con una mirada asesina.  
Stein la levanto de su camisa y la paro al lado de Alice y la otra chica, la clase entera se puso a murmurar  
.-BUENO, Si no hay más interrupciones, continuó- Entonces todos se callaron y BlackStar seguía hablando  
.- PSH! QUE JODIDO!, ADEMÁS DE EL SERMONASO DE TODOS LOS AÑOS NOS TENDRA UNA HORA CON LAS PRESENTACIONES FORMALES… EEEEH!? -. Dijo Blackstar gritando  
Soul se golpeó la frente con la mano y Tsubaki intentaba tranquilizarlo…  
.-Jodido? -. Dijo Stein detrás de BlackStar mientras giraba su tornillo retorcidamente le dio un golpe en la nuca y BlackStar termino en el suelo  
.-ALGUIEN MÁS QUIERE INTERRUMPIR!?- Dijo Stein sonriendo  
Patty reía levemente mientras Tsubaki intentaba "revivir a Blackstar y Maka analizaba a las tres chicas paradas junto a la puerta  
Soul miró a la chica que estaba entre Sarah y Alice… Ella era una de las chicas que lo seguían a todas partes incluyendo en misiones…  
.-"Mierda...Mierda….."-. Pensó Soul  
-. Bueno Comencemos contigo Sarah, verdad?, Escribe tu nombre completo en la pizarra y háblanos de tu antigua escuela por favor,- Dijo Stein cediéndole la tiza a Sarah  
.- Uhm… bueno, Mi nombre es Sarah Cherryl Yamiza y he estudiado en un colegio cotidiano por unos años y ahora que me han aceptado en Shibusen espero hacer más amigos! -. Dijo Sarah temblando al escribir su nombre y termino con una sonrisa fingida  
Muchos se pusieron a susurrar.- Qué linda! , Parece una"Idol" !, Su pelo se ve muy cool!, jajá es muy bonita!-. Eran las pocas palabras que Alice podía escuchar sobre Sarah desde donde estaba…  
.- Bueno Sarah, puedes sentarte en donde gustes… prosigamos-. Dijo Stein moviendo su mano sin interés sobre la clase  
Sarah se sentó al lado de Tsubaki y luego la otra chica peli rosada se acercó a la pizarra y borro el nombre de Sarah, más rápido que la luz…  
.- Izumi Kosugi, 14 Años; Estudié en Shibusen siempre, pero este año he sido subida de rango por mis notas altas, espero con ansias conocerlos a todos mejor y no causarles ninguna molestia, y que nos llevemos bien -. Dijo Izumi mientras escribía su nombre con letras que parecían impresas tampoco apartaba su mirada de Soul  
La clase se quedó completamente callada y asombrada por la dureza de sus palabras firmes y sin tartamudeos.  
Soul se dio cuenta que la observaba y volteo rápidamente hacia la derecha en donde estaba BlackStar hurgándose la nariz con su dedo volteo al otro lado y Maka estaba mirando intensamente a Alice.  
.-Ella… su alma… e-es una bruja!...- Dijo Maka temblando y agarrado la mano de Soul… sentía un temor horrendo sobre esa chica quien tenía el aura de Arachne y un alma oscura…  
Escapa!-.


End file.
